


One's company, two's a crowd, and three's a party

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day22Gabriel giggled when he saw that within seconds, goosebumps formed on her body. Granted,he had taken his wife by surprise, because they actually discussed before when they did something with others.Finally, Balthazar once again had the opportunity to touch her entire body. And he did it with pleasure. Caressed her legs,over her butt, spine, and arms down again. Kneading the shoulder blades and the neck and eliciting a deep, relaxed sigh





	One's company, two's a crowd, and three's a party

"Super, un ménage à trois. Je suis très content de ça."

Lucifer turned to Balthasar, who was locking his trailer and laughing.

"What?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied and nodded to him.

Gabriel stood at the stairs when he got the text message and threw up a furtive look. He heard the water rushing and that was a good thing. Quick as a weasel, he ran to the door.

"Come in, hurry, make no noise!"

The two of them giggled like little schoolboys and a few moments later Gabriel shooed them into the playroom.

"There. Undress and I do not want to hear any sound from you!"

With a wave of his hand, he pointed behind the small wardrobe and rolled his eyes as the two stood and saluted.

He quickly prepared everything and only seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, the camera ..." he mumbled frantically and put it where Eva could not see it.

In the morning he had promised his wife a soothing massage. But he had not told her anything about the surprise.

"W - wait a moment!"

He took one last look at the boys, making sure they shut up and were well hidden and hurried to the door.

Waiting was not one of Eve's strengths, but after a few moments the door was opened, Gabe took her by the hand, kissed her affectionately and freed her from the bathrobe. After blindfolding her and bringing her gently to the massage bench, he silently waved at his guests.

"I want to see your hands next to your body all the time," he said and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Is not it enough for me not to see anything?" She grumbled.

"No, you're just going to feel," he just answered and by his tone, she knew he was grinning.

It smelled of vanilla, it was pleasantly warm and it did not take long before she could completely relax and close her eyes. When she felt her feet being massaged and tickled, she automatically stepped out and heard her husband laugh.

"Relax my beauty."

But still. Something was different. The movements and how the muscles in her body were worked ... She frowned.

"Did you attend a professional massage class?"

"..."

"Gabe? Are you still with me?"

"My brother is a masseur and showed me a few moves," she heard another voice and froze for a moment.

"Balthazar?"

"Blindfold stays where it is!" Gabriel hissed when he noticed that Eva wanted to take it off.

Her heart beat a few bars higher and she was sure red as a torrent of heat rushed through her body.

Gabriel giggled when he saw that within seconds, goosebumps formed on her body. Granted, he had taken his wife by surprise, because they actually discussed before when they did something with others.

Finally, Balthazar once again had the opportunity to touch her entire body. And he did it with pleasure. Caressed her legs, over her butt, spine, and arms down again. Kneading the shoulder blades and the neck and eliciting a deep, relaxed sigh.

Gabriel liked being in the spectator's position, but it was tingling in his hands and then there was Lucifer too. Of course, he left him in the lead.

Suddenly, Eva felt four hands on her body and in a few moments, she had new goosebumps that spread to her toes.

"Are you cold?" Gabriel asked, suppressing a giggle and knowing that this was a rhetorical question, she kept her mouth shut.

But that was different too, she knew her husband's touch and she frowned again.

No matter who owned which pair of hands, she soon could not tell because it just felt wonderful and she did not want to think about it either. Four hands on her heated skin. Four hands that treated her so lovingly and tenderly and made her forget everything around her. Four hands exploring every tiny spot and gently resting on clouds.

It took another few minutes in which none of the men said a word, but when suddenly a fifth hand ... Eva counted in her mind again ... lying on her arm, slowly stroking down and massaging her fingers this secret was no longer a secret.

And he was quite right about that because he could literally hear her thoughts as she counted one and one together.

"Lucifer ..." She whispered with a smile.

"Quite right," he breathed into her ear, making her shudder.

Even if he had fun with Balthazar from time to time, this was different.

He was allowed to play with Eva twice, but that was so long ago that he could barely remember it. Between his legs, it tingled excitedly as he watched the young woman lolling completely relaxed under the hands of the men.

With his fingertips he stroked lightly over her nipples before he clasped her full, soft breasts with both hands and squeezed and kneaded. She immediately reacted, her nipples hardening and her moans grew louder. How he would have liked to suck on it a little, but she was covered in oil from head to toe. But seeing her reactions, feeling how well she felt ... Lucifer had to focus briefly on something else to get his nerves and throbbing cock under control again. It worked for about two minutes.

That was when her breathing began to stutter, and from half-open lips came a hoarse sigh. Although he knew that Gabriel was in agreement, he silently asked for permission and smiled as he nodded once with a slow glance.

Then he licked his own lips for a moment and then laid them on Eva's.

Eva wanted to stretch out her hands and rummage through his hair, but then in her mind, she saw Gabriel shake his head, so she left her hands where they were.

Balthazar watched the two and found it time to go one step further. He gently spread her legs and his hands glided over the soft skin. When he had her lying so openly, he had to control himself, not just to fall for her. He had to think back to the convention, where it all started.

Good friends became friends with benefit and he was happy to be part of it. It was a nice change in those lonely weeks and months when he could not be with his wife. Only if she knew what he did in his spare time ... Oh, mon Dieu. If he went to the brothel, it would be the same, only there would he have to pay.

While he was so lost in thought, his fingers had gone on their own initiative and only the loud groan brought him back to his senses. Only now did he notice that her abdomen jerked toward his fingers, which had already disappeared deeper and deeper into her wet cave. And from one second to the other he was totally horny again, his erection stood like a one, ready to dip at any time.

Groaning, she threw her head on her side and immediately someone was there to seize her sensitive neck. Gentle bites on her neck and tender nibbles on her earlobe gave her a new goosebumps.

Feathery kisses on her cheek and jaw and at the same time a demanding tongue that made her way into the forbidden zone. Her heart was racing and she felt a comforting tug in her lower abdomen.

"This is my girl," she heard Gabe say and had to smile.

"Gabe," she breathed happily as his lips laid on hers.

Gabriel closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, his fingers playing with her long hair. Enjoyed her touch, her scent, her taste.

A look in her face showed the big blond that his friend was already in complete ecstasy and alternately spoiled Lucifer as well as her husband orally.

"Please," Eva gasped and clenched her hands into fists.

"Please what?"

"I want to feel one of you ... in me, now ... right now," she tried to say in a firm voice, but it came out only a choppy stammer.

"Impatient is the kid, right?" Lucifer said with a touch of irony in his voice.

"Can I remove the blindfold?"

"Nope," Gabriel replied decisively and Eva rolled her eyes again.

Lucifer put a vibrator to her nipple, which immediately straightened up and the other he worked with his fingers before he changed.

"God!" She whimpered and pressed her head deeper into the massage bench.

"Close, but we're only angels of the Lord," he laughed cheekily and moved on.

"Give me that, Lu, we do not want to misuse it," Balthazar smirked and the vibrator was removed just to make it vibrate a few moments later on Eva's highly sensitive pearl.

"You like that, right?" Gabriel breathed in her ear, making her shiver again.

Then everyone fell back into a silent communication. They just wanted to make Eva feel.

Frustrated, she grumbled when she suddenly felt emptiness, but the next moment she screamed in shock as someone folded part of the massage table and four hands held her by her legs to keep from falling.

"Do not worry, we got you."

Carefully, Gabriel took off her blindfold and put his hand to her cheek.

Eva's thighs trembled as she felt Balthazar penetrate bit by bit, but it did not matter because she was held by her men. His arousal had him completely under control and his desire grew with each thrust. Balthazar gave her the most beautiful feelings and these sounds were transferred to Gabriel, whom Eve tried to take as deeply as possible without choking.

The older looked up in time to see how she bucked her body and came with a loud moan, faster than she had hoped.

She lay exhausted, her breath rattling, her eyes closed.

"I need ... right now," Balthazar growled, grabbing Lucifer, who was almost overwhelmed by the robbery and went down with him.

Gabriel watched with interest as he prepared himself with a large amount of lube, spread his legs and looked up at Lucifer.

"Entrez, mon ami."

Lucifer did not need to be asked twice, put his hands on his friend's side, and did not stop until he was in him all the way.

"Bon Dieu!"

"Why do you speak only French today? Shut up!"

His hands were sweating, his legs were shaking, his body was light but at the same time incredibly heavy. A strange mixture, but also an incredibly awesome feeling. Balthazar's cock got even harder and he felt he had to burst.

As Eva watched her husband just watch them with wide eyes as he stroked his own erection completely absently, she laughed and slapped him on the ass.

"Go play with the boys!"

Grinning, he nodded, distributing some lubricant before positioning himself behind Lucifer. One hand on his hip and with the other he directed his cock to his waiting door.

When he felt that, he paused for a moment, enjoying that incredible feeling when he was filled out.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, just like that ... take my cock deep."

Lucifer felt Gabriel's pelvis press against his ass, felt its heavy balls on his skin, groaned and gasped, digging his fingers deeper into Balthazar's shoulder. It took some time for the three to find a rhythm.

Eva felt the heat rushing down as she watched the three naked bodies fucking each other in utter ecstasy.

Unrestrained moans mixed with sweat, wet noises and the smell of sex filled the room. Slow movements, in, out, fast, hard thrusts. Again and again.

Unconsciously, Eva held her breath as one after the other let his emotions run wild with an animalistic scream. Still connected, the trembling bodies collapsed.

"Did you like the show?"

With a wink and a breathy kiss, Eva turned off the camera before pulling wet towels and gently separating their bodies.

 

next work ...

day 23

**Master/slave**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
